Honesty
by Droogs for Ultraviolence
Summary: Jackson has to tell Lisa exactly how he feels about her. Post-film, relatively cracky. Apologies for the OOC-ness.


By some strange twist of fate, Jackson is forced to tell Lisa exactly how he feels about her. As far as background information goes, let's say that Jackson has forced Lisa to allow him to live with her for about six months now, and they have finally gotten past the 'why have I not killed you yet' stage of their relationship. This is just something I'm writing for a friend who just watched the film over the weekend. I know this is horribly OOC for Jackson, but it's sort of cracky, so what do you expect?

All he knew to do was bite his tongue and hope to God that he didn't tell Lisa a damn word. Why he had the compulsion to tell her everything that was on his mind where she was concerned, he didn't know. Where was the self control that he prided himself on? He could really use it, but no, of course not! He'd gone to essentially running from Leese as soon as he saw her _beautiful face_- no, no, Jackson, shut up. She's still that bitch that tried to kill you, that put you in prison (even if it was only for a couple of weeks), that has you on your last leg with the company. One more slip-up and you're through. But no, you're worried about how fucking _gorgeous_ she is! _Do you have a death wish?!_

Jackson found himself in his room, in something akin to the fetal position. Leese didn't come into his room unless he'd done something to piss her off enough _andgodwassheattractivewhenan gry! _No, no, stop. Get ahold of yourself. You're being a hormonal teenager- you are better than this, Jackson. Christ, you weren't even this bad when you _were_ a teen.

Lisa knew something was up with him, but this was nothing knew to her. He always acted strange whenever there was a new job. He was secretive, a hell of a lot more liable to lose his temper if she asked the wrong questions. This was different, though. He was avoiding her. That would be fine and dandy if she knew why he was acting this way. Curiosity killed the cat, so they said. Good thing she wasn't one. And so, there she was, knocking on his door (luckily, she didn't hear the muffled whimper from the other side).

"You okay?" she asked when he didn't open the door with some snarly remark. He actually looked upset—desperate?

"Fine… do me a favor and just lea—."_ Leave. Gogogogogo!_ "Uhm, scratch that. I need to… to talk to you. C'mere." _Dammit, that is not what you were supposed to say_. He motioned her inside, and she obliged, only out of curiosity. "Okay… I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, Leese," he muttered, plopping down on the bed, looking like the poster boy for depression, because he was about to endanger his entire lifestyle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jackson knew this was bound to happen at some point—he wanted this. Just not so soon.

"Jack, spit it out."

"Alright, alright—I.. I hate you, Lisa. I cannot fucking stand you. My life will probably be on a goddamn string from now on thanks to you. They needed me to stay out of custody, but they can do without me. If it wasn't for my track record before your little stunts, I'd already be six feet under. I have to think about that with every move I make now, and you're to blame. I hate you for making me realize that the smallest mistep will end with a bullet to the head." He gave a bitter laugh. "I thought I was meticulous before…"

"You think that doesn't still haunt me, Jack? My worst nightmare is in my house, right in front of me-!"

"Let me finish_, please_. I know that… I know that and I'm sorry, alright? There's a meaningless apology that won't do a damn thing for either of us. I'm not going to leave, though. I think we've established that, haven't we? It makes things easier. I wouldn't leave you alone. We know that. I can't leave you alone now, Leese. As much as I hate you, it doesn't matter. For some reason I managed to fall in love with the bitch that ruined me, cliched as it is. You're stuck with me for good, Lisa. That's just all there is to it. Okay… I'm done."

Lisa didn't respond. She was looking down, hair falling down to cover her face from him. "Well. Alright, Jack." She turned to go, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"That's all you have to say?_ 'Alright?'_ Come on, Leese," he started but she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"I haven't kicked you out. Doesn't that tell you something?" she asked simply before leaving. Jackson couldn't help but smirk_. Good enough_.


End file.
